


Less Talking

by mujou



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, bottom camus bc yes, idk why this is too short but 'kay, make-up sex, rancam, translation of my pt-br fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujou/pseuds/mujou
Summary: In which Ranmaru loves having to resolve his fights with Camus in the most pleasurable way possible.(just ignore my english)





	Less Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Less Talking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519749) by zhanster (me). 

> this oneshot is a self-indulgent one, lol i'm almost collapsing  
love these 2 kinky dorks, u know  
i'll be happy if anyone leaves kudos in this shitty work XD
> 
> note: i've added "Palace" as Camus surname bc yes

_“Want to know, Camus? For me it's over! "I'm tired of your frills there!"_ Ranmaru loosened his tie and complained about the attitude of the blonde, who was his almost boyfriend. They'd been in this kind of relationship for a few months, and they'd like to take the next step, but both were proud and would wait to see who would give up and ask each other to date first. While this was not happening, they maintained their "relationship".

_ “So wanting something better is bad? Be content with so little that it pisses me off!”_ Camus returned, making it clear that he would not stay for that. He wanted the best for them and Kurosaki always preferred the cheapest, simplest, most forgotten. Their trip to St. Petersburg had barely arrived on day two and they were already arguing like that.

_ “I prefer the simplest, ok? It's a taste of mine, is it hard to respect?”_ Then the blonde got up from the red armchair with impetus and looked right at the fake platinum.

_ "You know very well that I respect you most, Ranmaru!"_ Camus caught a naughty smile forming on his almost boyfriend's lips and wondered if he should worry.

_ “I like it when you say my name that way. Sounds sexy coming from you."_ The Kurosaki was approaching the other, the second intentions very clear in his features. Camus knew himself and his "boyfriend" and one of the things they both agreed on was that make-up sex excited them in an inexplicable way, perhaps because they were both abnormally attractive when angry. That was exactly what the older man wanted at the moment, and the blonde wouldn't deny that he wanted it either. The night would be quite hectic for them. 

**\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - - --- --- --- --- **

_“Always so tight for me, huh Camyu? Hm? ” _Ranmaru got his answer in the form of sly, loud moans that sounded like a sweet erotic tune to himself. The japanese's hands tightened on the soft flesh of another's ass as he helped the stranger rise and fall in his rigidity. Palace's golden strands clung to his face, his fair-skinned face was now flushed, and his body bore marks and merciless love bites.

_“Please, don't stop. Ah, Ranmaru!”_ The blond felt he was about to come, but would make an effort to make the act last a little longer.

_ “Shh! Less talk, more fuck… ”_ and Kurosaki changed their positions and accelerated the intensity of penetrations. The Palace grabbed the sheet with the left-handed and used the right hand to hold tight to the "boyfriend", who decided to kiss his mouth with desire soon after. Horny was the right word to summarize what was there. It does not take long and the couple enjoys, having the blonde first reached its peak. At the moment, cuddling in the beautiful double bed, they had both officially asked for a date, ending the "fight" of pride. And they ended the evening with a long lustful and passionate kiss, proving that even being so distinct they could build a decent relationship.

_"How about we continue our fuck later, Camyu?" _

_“Would love to…”_


End file.
